horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
House WoeHänder
History Past the long wheat fields that make up the Leaky Sunset, locked into the Twisted Tower which dwarfs the Hollow Bell skyline live the an old noble bloodline: the ZwoeHänder clan. A clan which members that sport greasy black hair, yellow eyes and pale almost bright skin. Rich in history as well as might, House WoeHänder has been in the same exact spot in Hollow Bell longer than almost anyone can remember, never once losing the stronghold to any invading force. Due to this source of pride and the difficulty entering Hollow Bell thanks to the surrounding rough terrain (The Pine Barrens), the fortress has gained an ancient culture with many customs that outsiders might find odd. Despite them being a minor hermit kingdom, that isn’t to say they aren’t a major player in the game of war. While their power and influence has diminished over the centuries, they still are infamous for being rivals with ever other Rovanian House, including House Rovan. Old Wars, assassination attempts and plain old cultural spite has led House Woëhander to be not only hated but feared by other noble families. The clear advantage of being such an old ruling body on one spot for centuries is the understanding of the surroundings which House WoeHänder has in spades. Hollow Bell has not been taken by the Woëhander’s many enemies due to the their unorthodox way of tactics and training. These soldiers, warriors and military secrets are highly sought after by other houses, over House WoeHänder. Stance on the Crusade With this new war House WoeHänder has claimed “complete neutrality” with the current crusade, to the fury of House Rovan and King Martulius. Of course this is just an act of rebellion, rising bad blood from the past to spite the ruling house. The night that Trove Kol ZwoeHänder XIII, head of the ZwoeHänder clan, got word of the Rovan call to arms in this crusade, he move for a public ceremony within Hollow Bell the next night. Trove summoned other minor houses to his place, not to discuss but for Trove to show what he thought of this war. As his subjects watched in awe with noble families from minor surrounding houses, Trove had a lion skinned by a servant girl as he spoke “THE WHITE LION” he started “WILL FEAST ON US! CHILDREN TO HIS CLAWS! ELDERLY TO HIS FANGS! OUR WAILING TO HIS ROAR! WHAT WARRIORS ARE WE TO ALLOW THIS?! NOT I, MY KIN! I LEAVE THIS BEAST SO THAT HE MIGHT STARVE! THAT HIS CLAWS DULL! THAT HIS FANGS FALL OUT! THAT HIS ROAR BECOMES WINCHING! FROM THIS DAY ON, MY LAND SHALL NOT HOST ANY! THE THUNDER FROM THE BELLS WILL WARD OFF ALL HUNGRY CATS! BROTHERS! SISTERS! COME! SWEAR NO MORE OATHS AND FEAR NO LIONS!” Trove then pulled out a knife from his sleeve and sloppily cut out his own tongue. A symbolic act, allowing his famous Lion speech to be the last thing Trove would ever say, leaving him bleeding, mouth scared, and disfigured. Trove, now the Silent King of Hollow Bell, then had his servants lay the lion skin down on the stage for Trove and his sons to piss on it. The crowd erupted into cheers, many locals just happy not to be drafted for war, however the other minor families were appalled, yet did not want to start any physical altercation with House WoeHänder, especially within Troves's walls. Besides, they knew the old WoeHänder legends, and saw Troves deadly troops. They left and reported the incident straight to King Martulius Rovani-Aricarte. The two houses have butted heads prior with little slights against one another, but this last transgression cause House Rovan to swear to end the WoeHänder line with Trove. Trove unswayed has become a champion figure for his local people’s and has been declared as “The Quiet Hope”, a gift from the gods by some peasants. This feds into the hatred toward House WoeHänder by other families, most wondering why no revolt has happened in Hollow Bell. Despite rumors of black magic, vampirism, and demon worship by the Zweohänder clan, one thing is very clear: House WoeHänder wants to overtake House Rovan, then expand. The Silent Kings wants dominion over the realm. Relationship to House Rovan Bad blood against the House WoeHänder is nothing new, the house having gained the nickname “Ole BaneRoot” and “The Cruel Oak” amongst elites. Other house have tried to crush House WoeHänder or “pull out the root” as it’s been called, yet no one has been able to. The most any House has really ever done is limit them to their borders, but that’s about it. With them still in Rovania’''s territory near the ''Mothering Sea, countless armies have tried to storm through the Impalers Pine Barrens yet have fallen to Madness, Starvation or strangest of all, there are tales of invaders who become residents of Hollow Bell. One WoeHänder tradition is to collect banners from fallen houses that have challenged them in the past. Whether through direct war or a bloodline dying out, the ZwoeHänder clan will send for that banner to be collected, covered in chickens blood, and put upon the outside of the Twisted Tower. Centuries have past and the Twisted Tower, which bends and curls in an ugly fashion is top to bottom covered in these old bloody banners. A disgusting sight to all, very reminiscent of strips of flesh just hanging off a body. The ZwoeHänder clan lives with this tower has they’ve done for hundreds of years now, looks out to see all they own. Scholars from around the realm flock to Hollow Bell to study these long dead family banners, hoping to record what was possibly lost. 200 years ago one house, House Druthmo, is one famous bloodline which eventually fell to the ZwoeHänder clan's ways. Druthmo, symbolized by a green and yellow field with an angry Chimera on its banner, were once seen as clear royalty in Rovania, being closely tied to House Rova through close family ties. However Druthmo, led by then Lord Harth Druthmo, was full of religious zealots and took a hatred to House WoeHänder atheistic ways, they demanded that the other houses help them destroy Hollow Bell. House Rova knew that a war was no what they needed, however destroying the most annoying house in their region was a nice reward. Rova supplied Druthmo an army to boost their own along with powerful priests to bless their attack. Lord Borlux Kol ZwoeHänder First of his name (Troves Grandfather), The then head and ruler for House WoeHänder thought it best to destroy Lord Harth Druthmo's trust in their gods. Borlux ordered his men to kidnap Harth's eldest daughter who was traveling in ''Tareth'' at the time before the siege. Within the week, the WoeHänder goons were able to capture Lord Harth's daughter with ease to bring her to Hollow Bell. Eventually, Druthmo's men made it to the edge of the Impalers Pine Barres, and on approaching the edge of the forest, Lord Harth Druthmo leading, heard his own daughter screaming. In a panic he charged, leaving his army in disarray. They charged in after him, riding into pine trees, and their horses falling into set traps. Pines were randomly combusting into violent fires burning the men, and arrows from mysterious directions rained down upon them. Many men turned to flee, but Harth, with a much smaller legion now, made it to Hollow Bell. At the gates, Borlux hailed him. Harth realizing he was out manned demanded to know where his daughter was. Borlux open the gates, only to reveal Harth Druthmo’s daughter's scorched skeleton, tied to a wooden stake in the entrance the city. Harth was enraged and he charged, only to be greeted now by not only troops, but the WoeHänder Howlers, bards trained to constantly use vicious mockery on their targets. Harth fell off his horse in madness, his mind snapping by grief and psychic attack. It’s said all his remaining men threw their weapons down and fled, only to be picked off. Harth was captured, tortured, and brought to House Rova. Borlux and the rest of House WoeHänder asked for “special protections” against all other house that might do them harm in vengeance for Harth Druthmo. Considering how closely by blood and marriage both House Rovan And House Druthmo were intertwined, they agreed to Borlux’s terms. This would prove a fatal mistake, as Harth “The Snapped” would return to murder all in his own family, leaving his house divided and in constant turmoil. It was so bad that only Harth's middle son survived, who it is said to have one day fallen off his horse in a riding lesson, dying at the age of 12. Some even suspect that it was House WoeHänder that made the horse buck off the the little lord to finish the Druthmo house off. Once the boy was dead, a servant for Borlux stole the banner from the castle's great hall for the twisted tower. Borlux Kol ZwoeHänder, First of his name was hailed as a wicked tyrant far and wide, helping to solidify House WoeHänder’s bad reputation. It is these sorts type of slights that have made the WoeHänder a small rival to the powerful Rovan family, having many locals who live within Hollow Bell that House Rovan will fall just like all the other houses before it. Old Culture and Society The residents of Hollow Bell have many cultural ticks that’s differentiate them from the rest of Rovania. Concepts like gender, marriage and racial purity are not seen at all in Hollow Bell. The closest thing the people have there to marriages are “Forged Unions” which can be made between two or more people. These Unions have the the people swear to mate for life with that one person or these people for the rest of their lives. These unions are rare however, mostly only used by the House WoeHänder for appearances or strategic purposes. House WoeHänder also preaches atheistic values, calling people “the real deities”. While they do not flaunt this to the outside world and residents in Hollow Bell May worship as they please, religious fanaticism is frowned upon. Farmers who work in the fields also are normally used as spies, creating a feel of unease when approaching Hollow Bell. That feeing visitors feel of being watched when entering is most likely true. Disturbingly, under House WoeHänder, cannibalism is not a crime but a resourceful way to remove the dead. When power passes from one head of house to the next, it is custom for the incoming ruler to consume entirely their dead parent. The meat market in Hollow Bell is infamous for having human meat next to beef. To them, it’s merely recycling and honoring their dead. An elder court, made up of 6 elder members of the ZwoeHänder clan and 4 members of the Hollow Bell community at large are the main governing body, however note that the Head of House WoeHänder can at anytime completely ignore the laws past by the elder court. Alcohol, drugs and other hallucinogens are outlawed, with House WoeHänder demanding “clear heads for clear strikes” from their citizens. Finally, House WoeHänder has embraced the “Many Mouths” policy. Essentially being a for of universal basic income, every 3 months each citizen of Hollow Bell is guaranteed 1 gold. This safety net is to not only gain the the love of the citizens, but to help boost the community. More over, if a citizen can prove without a shadow of a doubt to the elder court that property damages were caused specifically by a member of the ZwoeHänder clan, the House is obligated to repay the damages in full. From their cannibalism to social programs and atheism, Hollow Bell is a strange place for anyone from outside its walls. Rumors Rumors of Black Magic, evil demon worship, a portal to the Hells under the twisted tower and (of course) vampirism have plagued House WoeHänder. Considering how quiet and calculating the family is usually, no one has yet to advocate against these rumors. Mostly, House WoeHänder wishes to rule, to destroy its enemies, and keep its culture alive, let the outsiders think what they please. Head of House Lord Trove Kol ZwoeHänder XIII of his name. Trove is a complicated figure. 57 years old, 5’5 with now no tongue, the "Silent King" is not a particularly terrifying image from afar. Wild black hair, crooked nose with an unkempt beard meeting a scarred up jaw line, Trove is honestly rather ugly. His front canines pointed, leading to the open secret that he (like others in the head noble family lines of Rovania) is a vampire. Trove has a few odd qualities, including bright yellow eyes and pale skin, but three missing fingers on his left hand from a birth defect. Trove was claimed head of house at the age of 24 not from the death of a parent (as usually). Instead, eldest of 3 Trove took the throne from his father, Lord Borlux Kol ZwoeHänder the II, due to his fathers illness that caused him to be unfit to rule. Interestingly however, Borlux the II is not only still alive to this day but supposedly still sick. No cleric or healer has ever been able to confirm this illness or not, Borlux has not been seen in those 30 years. Trove went into forged union with his two younger twin sisters once he took power: Yolvi Kol ZwoeHänder XIX of her name and Rohdam Kol ZwoeHänder first of her name. The twins are 9 years younger than Trove. Personality wise, Trove has always had delusions of grandeur, referring to himself as “The Last Savior” many times before losing his tongue. As a younger man, he would write long complicated philosophical works, trying to show the world how much smarter he is compared to them. While his works never became popular, his antics on the world stage gained him much notoriety. Crashing weddings, hiring assassins, threatening war, and (of course) poking jests to House Rovan. A hot tempered ruler that is fine with deep and lasting self harm to make a point. There are rumors that Trove has learned how to speak using telepathy to his family through dark means. Trove sees his family history of never being conquered as a source of pride, even a reason for why their family should be put in power. Trove isn’t just a hateful angry man, he’s also sadistic to his enemies as taught to him by his father. He wants to keep his lands open as a “true neutral” spot, but most Rovanian troops know not to stay at Hollow Bell in fear of what Trove might order from his men. Trove also realizes how powerful he can be if he sticks to the traditions made up by his people for centuries. His hatred for House Rovan has made many wonder how long Hollow Bell, a hermit kingdom, will stand before a siege happens from the capital, only time will tell. Recently in fact, Trove has one daughter named Ferya Kol ZwoeHänder the V, who is 18, which he plans to indulge the premise of marriage if that means power for his family. House Woehänder Military Woehänder "Howlers" - Bard dressed in fanciful clothes who roam the battle field in a war wagon, constantly casting vicious mockery on the enemy while using bardic inspiration to help the troops fight. “Sickle Stalkers” or “Stalks” - assassins dressed as normal farmers, and scare crows working in the Leaky Sunset fields of wheat. Usually, the only thing to mark them differently is the a creepy white mask with their targets screaming face painted onto it, This is to startle their victims, they also commonly have a red feather in their cap to signify they are on a new assassination attempt. Once a target is chosen, they have one Stalker approach the target usually saying “What is the daylight hour?” mainly to startle, as two other stalkers silently sprint toward the target, sickle in hand. All three are trained to cut down the person at the same time, one normally leaping to remove the head. The murder is quick and silent, other farmers rarely even notice a killing happened. The body is then brought fertilizer pile while the head is sent back to House WoeHänder in a basket of Wheat. Blind Crows